Not Easy To Say Love
by Moon Shin AeHee
Summary: Eunhyuk dan Sooyoung adalah teman baik dari kecil pertemanan yang sudah bertahan lama sampai sekarang mereka jalin dengan baik. dan pada suatu saat mereka saling suka namun mereka tidak mengungkapkan rasa cinta itu akhirnya rasa cinta itu terpendam dan terkubur di hati mereka masing-masing bertahun-tahun lamanya.
1. Chapter 1

NOT EASY TO SAY LOVE

Title : Not Easy To Say Love (part 1)  
Author : Euncis4E

Genre : friendship & Romance^^ (maybe)

Rating : T

Length : chaptered

Cast : Eunhyuk (SUJU)

Sooyoung (SNSD)

Other cast : dll. (by your self)

_Note :_anyong haseyo chingu, Ottokhe Jineseyo? saya kembali lagi dengan cerita yang baru asli murni dari otak saya, diawal cerita saya membuat ceritanya menceritakan sewaktu Sooyoung dan Eunhyuk kecil or masih anak-anak dulu, mungkin nanti kalau sudah dewasanya baru kerasa di chaptered selanjutnya . Kalau ada kata-kata korea yang tidak anda mengerti tinggal tanya saja atau anda bisa cari di google sendiri. Jadi pantengin aja terus yah cerita ff ini, kalau gitu langsung aja deh check this out.

HAPPY READING CHINGU .

Summary : Eunhyuk dan Sooyoung adalah teman baik dari kecil pertemanan yang sudah bertahan lama sampai sekarang mereka jalin dengan baik. dan pada suatu saat mereka saling suka namun mereka tidak mengungkapkan rasa cinta itu akhirnya rasa cinta itu terpendam dan terkubur di hati mereka masing-masing bertahun-tahun lamanya, Sooyoung merasa kalau Eunhyuk tidak menyukainya ia merasa Eunhyuk hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai adiknya saja tidak lebih dari seorang teman ataupun sahabat

tapi sebenarnya Eunhyuk juga menyukai dan mencintai Sooyoung sejak dulu tapi Eunhyuk tidak berani untuk mengatakannya ia takut kalau Sooyoung tidak menyukainya dan Eunhyuk pun beranggapan sama dengan Sooyoung Eunhyuk merasa Sooyoung hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai kakanya saja tidak lebih dari seorang teman atau pun sahabat.

Dan pada suatu hari Eunhyuk mencoba untuk memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan rasa cintanya kepada Sooyoung dan saat ingin mengatakannya selalu saja ada halangan dan pada akhirnya Eunhyuk gagal lagi untuk mengatakan rasa cintanya itu.

Pada suatu hari Sooyoung pindah keluar negri bersama eomma-nya kepergian Sooyoung itu tidak di ketahui sama sekali oleh Eunhyuk.

Bagaimanakah cerita kelanjutanya? Apakah Sooyoung masih menyukai Eunhyuk atau mungkin tidak karena disana Sooyoung bertemu dengan banyak namja yang baik dan juga handsome dan bagaimanakah dengan Eunhyuk apakah dia juga akan berhenti ntuk menyukai Sooyoung dan mungkinkah suatu saat mereka bisa bertemu lagi?

Kring…Kring….inggg.

10 Jam weker yang berada di antara anggota badan Sooyoung berbunyi sangat kencang secara bersamaan dengan suara alaram yang berbeda-beda mulai dari suara ayam sampai rekaman suara Sooyoung sendiri "_Sooyoung…"teriak rekaman suara Sooyoung yang memanggil namanya sendiri. "Ayo Bangun, Bangun Jangan sampai telat cepet bangun….". _Mau bangun doang sampai segitunya yah ckckck…. sekarang Sooyoung masih belum juga bangun dari tidurnya padahal 10 jam weker sudah berbunyi kencang di telinganya alaram yang sudah di rencanakan oleh Sooyoung tadi malam sebelum ia tidur di atur pada jam 5.30 pagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian….

Sooyoung pun bangun dari tidurnya. "Hoaaamm…" Sooyoung menguap panjang sepertinya ia masih mengantuk ia mengucek-ngucek ke dua matanya yang di penuhi oleh lem power glue di sela-sela kedua matanya, _EH _kok lem sih maksudnya bella, lho kok bella temen aku dong itu mah, hehe… sorry maksud saya belek. Diliriknya jam weker yang berada di sebelah badannya ia mengambil salah satu jam weker dari sekian banyaknya jam weker di sekitar badannya. "jam berapa sih sekarang? MWO! Jam 6.30 hah! apa benar sekarang jam 6.30 perasaan tadi malam udah di atur jam 5.30 deh. siapa sih yang lancang, berani-beraninya udah ngubah jam alaram ku izzhh… eh tapi siapa juga yang mau ngubah jam alaram ku ya hehe..orang biasanya setiap hari juga aku bangunnya kesiangan mulu, ya gak setiap hari juga sih, oh iya mandi-mandi entar terlambat lagi SEMANGAT!" Sooyoung pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai siap-siap dan sudah memakia pakaian seragam hakyo Sooyoung segera turun kebawah. Saat di meja makan Sooyoung makan denagn terburu-buru karena saking takut terlambat ia langsung meminum 1 gelas susu dan memakan 1 potong roti senwitch dengan lahap.

Datanglah eomma-nya Sooyoung yang memperhatikan sikap Sooyoung yang tergesa-gesa dan mencoba untuk menegur Sooyoung.

"Eh Sooyoung sayang, makannya pelan-pelan dong nanti kamu tersedak lho" tegur eomma pelan dengan penuh kasih sayang sambil mengelus rambut Sooyoung dengan lembut.

"Iya mah tapi gak bisa nih udah terlambat" jawab Sooyoung dengan makanan penuh di mulutnya yang belum tertelan olehnya.

"Terlambat, emangnya kamu mau kemana?" tanyanya bingung.

"ihh.. eomma pake nanya lagi udah tau aku mau ke hakyo, dah ya mah aku hakyo dulu dahh eomma" kata Sooyoung sambil salim ke eomma-nya dan mulai meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Iya dahh… sayang hati-hati yah hehe.e..m" sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menahan ketawa yang tidak bisa di tahan entah apa yang di tertawakan oleh eomma-nya Sooyoung.

"iya eomma …" jawab Sooyoung membalas lambaian tadi.

Sooyoung POV

Aku berdiri di teras depan pintu rumah denagn sabar sambil menunggu kedatanagn temanku, dia ini namanya Eunhyuk dia adalah chinguku dari kecil sewaktu kecil aku sering sekali bermain bersamanya sampai sekarang juga begitu, beberapa menit kemudian sampai saat ini dia belum kunjung datang juga aku jadi bosan menunggunya terlalu lama aku pun duduk di kursi sambil menunggu temanku datang "ihhh lama banget sihh" kesal Sooyoung, Sooyoung terus melihati jam tangan yang berada di tanagnnya. "Hah apa jangan-jangan dia udah ke sini terus akunya belum bangun eh dia duluan ke hakyo aduh bagaimana ini aku jadi bingung sekarang" batin Sooyoung resah. Tiba-tiba saja eomma menghampiriku.

"Lho kamu kok masih di sini" tanya eomma Sooyoung kepada Sooyoung.

"Hiks…hiks..hiks.. eomma aku gak mau pergi ke hakyo"

"Wae, sayang ada apa?"

"Aku pasti sudah terlambat eomma tidak ada waktu lagi untuk pergi ke hakyo, oh iya eomma apa tadi Hyuk sudah kesini"

"Eomma rasa belum"

"Benarkah eomma" tanya Sooyoung lagi seakan tidak percaya kalau Hyuk tidak meyamparnya. eomma Sooyoung hanya mengangguk.

"kenapa yah dia belum nyamper juga" lalu Sooyoung meliaht eomma yang menahan ketawa dan para pembantunya yang kebetulan sedang berada di halaman sedang memotong rumput juga menahan ketawa.

"kenapa sih pada ketawa emang ada yang lucu yah" tanya Sooyoung penasaran karean eomma dan semua pembantunya menahan ketawa, sebenarnya ada apa sih sehingga eomma dan pembantunya menahan ketawa.

"Gwaenchansseumnida, kok sayang"

"huh! Pada aneh gak ada yang lucu kok pada ketawa sih" sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Eunhyuk POV

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini aku menghirup udara segar, sambil ku mengayuh sepeda ku dengan santai dan tentunya bersemangat menuju rumah Sooyoung entah kenapa hari ini aku sangat bersemangat sekali, sepanjang jalan aku nyengir-nyengir terus senyum-senyum sendiri gak jelas gitu sambil mikirin Sooyoung gak tau kenapa ya selalu mikirin dia mulu, aku lagi ngebayangin wajahnya yang imut menggemaskan dan senyuman manisnya tingkahnya yang lucu dan kadang-kadang juga ceroboh gak sabar deh pingin ketemu Sooyoung walaupun setiap hari ketemu tapi rasanya kalau gak ngeliat dia sehari aja udah kaya 1000 tahun gak ngeliat dia. Saking mikirin Sooyoung sepanjang jalan hampir saja aku melewati rumah Sooyoung aku pun berhenti di rumah megah yang berdiri kokoh. Ya, itu rumah Sooyoung dan aku pun memanggil Sooyoung sambil berteriak dari luar pagar rumahnya

"Sooyoung…" teriak seseorang yang memanggil nama Sooyoung dari luar pagar salah satu pembantu pun membukakan pagar sambil berkata "Oh tuan muda mari masuk" sambil mempersilahkan masuk, dan ternyata yang memanggil nama Sooyoung itu adalah Eunhyuk teman Sooyoung.

"Eh tuh temen kamu si Hyuk" ucap eomma kepada Sooyoung.

"Oh iya" Hyuk pun melihat Sooyoung yang sudah berada di depan pintu bersama eomma-nya.

"anyong haseyo Sooyoung,tante" Hyuk memberi salam kepada Sooyoung dan eomma Sooyoung.

"Anyong" jawab Sooyoung dan eomanya dengan ramah.

"Lho kok kamu kok gak pake seragam hakyo Hyuk" tanya Sooyoung kepada Hyuk bingung karean Hyuk tidak berpakaian seragam Hakyo Sooyoung berpikir kalu Hyuk bolos Hakyo.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya sama kamu kenapa kamu memakai seragam hakyo"

"LHO!" :/ jawab Sooyoung, Sooyoung mengerutkan keningnya ia malah bertambah bingung denagn apa yang di ucapkan Hyuk tadi.

"kamu tau gak sekarang hari apa, ayo coba inget enggak…"

"Ha…ri….., emmm hari…, oh iya hari Minggu"

"Terus…."

"Yaudah terus kenapa, Lho OMO! Aku baru sadar kalau ini hari miggu pantes saja tadi pada ketawa eomma kenapa gak bilang sihh dari tadi, untung aku gak jadi pergi ke Hakyo".

"Hehe… mianhae sayang eomma tidak memberi tahumu eomma sengaja tidak memberitahumu agar kamu sadar sendiri, habis masa kamu gak tau sekarang hari apa sihh masa kecil-kecil udah pikun"

"hemm aku jadi malu deh hehehe.." Sooyoung sedikit malu dan hanya tertawa kecil lalu di susul oleh eomma-nya dan Hyuk.

"Oh iya Hyuk kamu mau ngapain kesini?" tanya Sooyoung

"Aku mau ngajak kamu bersepeda" jawab Hyuk dengan bersemangat

"Pagi-pagi begini" kata Sooyoung dengan suara yang malas.

"iyalah olahraga pagi-pagi begini kan bikin tubuh kita sehat apalagi kalau olahraga sepeda iya gak tante"

"iya tentu sajalah berolahraga itu kan menyehatkan, dari pada malas-malasan dirumah saja tanpa melakukan kegiatan sesuatu yakan, udah sayang kamu sebaiknya berolahraga dengan Hyuk sana"

"baikalh eomma, Hyuk tapi aku ganti baju dulu yah" Sooyoung pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya menuju kamarnya untuk ganti pakaian.

"Sipp" sambil mengacungkan 8 jempolnya, lho 8 jempol sisanya punya siapa aja yah?

Tidak Lama kemudian Sooyoung pun keluar dari garasi depan sambil membawa sepeda berwarna pink dengan gambar bunga-bunga yang cantik dan tidak lupa juga denagn bajunya, ia memakai baju berwarna putih biru muda dengan gambar bunga sudah tentu karena Sooyoung ini suka sekali denagn bunga.

"Hyuk ayo" ajak Sooyoung yang kemudian pergi duluan.

"Hei Sooyoung… tunggu aku" teriak Hyuk yang ketinggalan di belakang, Hyuk pun mengayuh sepedanya dengan sangat cepat berusaha untuk mengejar Sooyoung.

Sooyoung POV

"Yeee I'am winnn, oh iya si Hyuk mana yah kok gak ada" sambil celingak celinguk kedepan dan kebelakang. "oh iya kan tadi dia masih di belakang kok lama banget nyampenya ya" aku pun duduk termungu di sepeda sambil menunggu kedatangan Hyuk. Cukup lama ku menunggu dia tapi kok belum keliatan batang hidungnya juga sebenarnya dia ini kemana sih... Hatiku jadi semakin resah aku takut kalau sesuatu terjadi pada dia aku sudah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang dia akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mencari Hyuk. Namun saat ku ingin menaiki sepedaku tidak tauhu kenapa tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa gelap hitam aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di sekelilingku semuanya benar-benar gelap tidak tau kenapa sepertinya ada yang menutup mataku lalu kuraba tangan seseorang itu dan berusaha melepaskannya dari wajahku.

"Ih… ini siapa sih, lepasin gak" aku merasa ketakutan aku belum bisa mendefinisikan siapa orang yang berada di belakangku ini dan aku terus mencoba melepaskan tangan yang berada di ats mataku.

"Lepasinn…." Teriak aku makin ketakuatan rasanya sulit sekali melepaskan tanagn ini dari mataku.

"Lepasin..." Akhirnya teriakan ku yan kedua kali ini, bisa melepaskan tanagnnya yang menutupi mataku dari seseorang yang belum ku ketahui. Aku pun berusaha membalikan badanku ke belakang dengan pelan dan kepala tertunduk kebawah, karna rasa penasaran ku itulah akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk melihat siapa seseorang itu, sebenarnya masih ada rasa takut dalam diriku ini.

JRENG….JRENG…JRENG

Buuuaaa.. Kek Kok

:O

Krik..Krik…Krik…

:/

Kira-kira siapa yah orang itu?, apakah orang itu mau berniat jahat kepada Sooyoung dsn ingin mencelakai Sooyoung, atau muingkin penculik yang ingin menculik Sooyoung?

TBC~

Eotteokhae chingu dengan cerita ku ini

Bagus gak kalau gak bagus gak bakal di lanjut nih

Jangan lupa tinggalkan coment dan jejak kalian ya

Saya tunggu Kritik dan saran anda karena

Kritik dan saran anda akan sangat membantu saya dalam

Menulis cerita ini Kamsa hamnida ^^ :D

_**To Mannapsida**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT EASY TO SAY LOVE**

Title : Not Easy To Say Love (part 2)  
Author : Moon Shin AeHee

Genre : friendship & Romance^^ (maybe)

Rating : T

Length : chaptered

Cast :EunHyuk (SUJU)

Sooyoung (SNSD)

Other cast : dll. (by your self)

_Note :_anyong haseyo chingu, JOttokhe Jineseyo? saya kembali lagi dengan cerita yang baru asli murni dari otak saya, diawal cerita saya membuat ceritanya menceritakan sewaktu Sooyoung dan EunHyuk kecil or masih anak-anak dulu, mungkin nanti kalau sudah dewasanya baru kerasa di chaptered selanjutnya à. Kalau ada kata-kata korea yang tidak anda mengerti tinggal tanya saja atau anda bisa cari di google sendiri. Jadi pantengin aja terus yah cerita ff ini, kalau gitu langsung aja deh check this out.

* * *

HAPPY READING CHINGUJ.

Summary : EunHyuk dan Sooyoung adalah teman baik dari kecil, pertemanan yang sudah bertahan lama sampai sekarang. dan pada suatu saat mereka saling suka namun mereka tidak mengungkapkan rasa cinta itu, akhirnya rasa cinta itu terpendam dan terkubur di hati mereka masing-masing bertahun-tahun lamanya, Sooyoung merasa kalau EunHyuk tidak menyukainya ia merasa EunHyuk hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai adiknya saja tidak lebih dari seorang teman ataupun sahabat.

tapi sebenarnya EunHyuk juga menyukai dan mencintai Sooyoung sejak dulu tapi EunHyuk tidak berani untuk mengatakannya ia takut kalau Sooyoung tidak menyukainya dan EunHyuk pun beranggapan sama dengan SooyoungEunHyuk merasa Sooyoung hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai kakanya saja tidak lebih dari seorang teman atau pun sahabat.

Dan pada suatu hari EunHyuk mencoba untuk memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan rasa cintanya kepada Sooyoung dan saat ingin mengatakannya selalu saja ada halangan dan pada akhirnya EunHyuk gagal lagi untuk mengatakan rasa cintanya itu.

Pada suatu hari Sooyoung pindah keluar negri bersama eomma-nya kepergian Sooyoung itu tidak di ketahui sama sekali oleh EunHyuk.

Pada suatu hari Sooyoung pindah keluar negri bersama eomma-nya kepergian Sooyoung itu tidak di ketahui sama sekali oleh EunHyuk.

Bagaimanakah cerita kelanjutanya? Apakah Sooyoung masih menyukai EunHyuk atau mungkin tidak karena disana Sooyoung bertemu dengan banyak namja yang baik dan juga handsome dan bagaimanakah dengan EunHyuk apakah dia juga akan berhenti ntuk menyukai Sooyoung dan mungkinkah suatu saat mereka bisa bertemu lagi?

_Flash Back_

Saat ku ingin menaiki sepedaku tidak tauhu kenapa tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa gelap hitam aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, saat ini semaunya yang berada di sekelilingku semuanya benar-benar gelap tidak tau kenapa sepertinya ada yang menutup mataku lalu kuraba tangan seseorang itu dan berusaha melepaskannya dari wajahku.

"Ih… ini siapa sih, lepasin gak" saat itu aku merasa ketakutan aku belum bisa mendefinisikan siapa orang yang berada di belakangku ini dan aku terus mencoba melepaskan tangan yang berada di atas mataku.

"Lepasinn…." Teriak aku makin ketakuatan rasanya sulit sekali melepaskan tanagn ini dari mataku.

"Lepasin..." Akhirnya teriakan ku yan kedua kali ini, bisa melepaskan tanagnnya yang menutupi mataku dari seseorang yang belum ku ketahui. Aku pun berusaha membalikan badanku ke belakang dengan pelan dan kepala tertunduk kebawah, karna rasa penasaran ku itulah akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk melihat siapa seseorang itu, walaupun sebenarnya masih ada rasa takut dalam diriku ini.

Dengan sangat pelan-pelan aku melihat wajah orang itu aku pun mengankat wajahkudan ternyata…. Dia adalah?

"OMO! Kamu!" sontaku kaget melihat keberadaannya disini, aku tidak percaya seakan semua ini hanyalah mimpi dia ada di sini tepat di depanku sekarang aku tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi aku hanya diam sambil memandangniya.

"Hei bunga, kau tidak merindukan ku" tanyanya kepadakusambil tersenyum manis kepadaku ejekan nama itu ternyata masih di ingat olehnya.

"Ayo keamri peluk aku" sambil membuka kedua tanagnnya lebar-lebar aku pun langsung memeluknya dengan rasa rindu yang mendalam.

"Apakah kau merindukanku bunga" tanyanya lagi yang masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Tidak…. Aku tidak merindukanmu…. Tapi kau tau betapa aku sangat merindukanmu…Kwon Jaeyoungku pikir kau tidak akan kembali lagi" tanya Sooyoungsambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pasti aku akan kembali ke sini untuk bertemu kamu bunga" katanya sambil mencubit pipi Sooyoung yang menggemaskan.

"Aww….Kwon pipiku jadi sakit nih, Kwon ku kira kau sudah lupa dengan ku dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kesini, oh iya kamu kok tau kalau aku ada disini?"

"Hyuk yang mengantarku ke sini tadi saat dijalan aku bertemu dengannya"

"Sekarang Hyuknya mana?"

"Itu di belakang" katanya sambil menoleh kebelakang namun sayang Hyuk tidak berada disana.

"Mana Hyuknya?"

"Lho perasaan tadi Hyuk ada di belakangku kenapa sekarang dia gak ada yah, yaudah kita cari Hyuk aja yuk"

"Ayo, mungkin saja dia masih ada di sekitar sini" akhirnya Sooyoung dan Kwon berdua memutuskan untuk mencari Hyuk.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan Hyuk sedang berada di danau terlihat Hyuk sedang melempari batu kerikil ke danau dengan perasaan kesal entah kenapa Hyuk kesal. Lalu mereka pun menghampiri Hyuk ke danau.

"Hei Hyuk" sapa Sooyoung dan Kwon .

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kwon.

"Tidak ada" jawab Hyuk ketus.

"Kamu kenapa sih Hyuk" tanya Sooyoung bingung dengan sikap Hyuk yang aneh.

"Gwaenchansseumnid kok" jawab Hyuk lalu tersenyum.

"Bener kamu gak apa-apa"

"Ihh… sebenarnya sih tadi aku kesal bangeet melihat kalian berpelukan terlalu lama argh… Nyebelin! Loh ada apa dengan diriku kenapa aku cemburu melihat mereka berpelukan aku tidak pantas melarang mereka untuk berpelukan karena mereka juga sudah menjadi teman lama sejak dulu seharusnya aku biarkan saja mereka seperti itu pasti saat ini mereka saangat merindukan satu sama lain" batin Hyuk.

"Hyuk.." kata Kwon sambil menyadarkan Hyuk dari lamuannya.

Lalu Hyuk menjawab "eh Beneran kok gak apa- apa, eh kita bersepedah yuk kita tanding sepeda siapa yang cepat sampai garis finish dia yang menang garis finishnya itu ada di YammyIce Creamdan yang kalah paling terakhir harus teraktir Ice Cream gimana berani gak"Hyuk mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan memberi tantangan balapan seepeda.

"Ayo siapa takut" jawb Sooyoung dan Kwon hampir bersamaan dengan nada bersiap-siap menaiki sepedah mereka masing-masing.

"Are you redy Kwon " teriak Hyuk kepada Kwon.

"Redy.." jawab Hyuk dengan lantang.

"Are you redy Sooyoung"

"Yes I'am redy"

"Aku akan menghitung mundur dari tiga sampai sampai -3000 okeh sipa-siap yah"

"Hah MWO!" kaget Kwon.

"Itu mah kapan sampe-sampenya kalau kelamaan ngitung sampai -3000"

"Hehehe…. Baikalh tanpa basa basi lagi kita mulai saja ya oke. Tiga…. Tiga setenagh…..Tiga seperempat Tiga di perkecil lagi… Tiga diperkecil lebih kecil lebih kecil lagi… Tiga….. terus di perkecil menjadi partikel-pertikel yang sangat kecil.."

"Ahhh kelamaan nih Hyuk"

"Hehehe… sorry…sorry ini baru pemanasan saja kok, baiklah aku akan serisu kali ini janagn sampai kalian di kalahkan oleh ku siap-sipa kalian kalah dan mentraktirku"

"Aishh percaya diri sekali yah kamuHyuk" ucap Kwon .

"Hahaha… aku akan mengalahkan kalian dalam hitungan ke dua aku akan duluan meningggalkan kalian hahaha…. Pasti aku yang menang" batin Hyuk. Wah Hyuk mulai main curang nih.

"Tiga….. Dua….. Sa.." Hyuk pun langsung mengayuh kencang sepedahnya dan meninggalkan Sooyoung dan Kwon di belakang.

"Hahaha….. jangan harap kalian bisa menang siap-siap traktir aku, dah… sampai bertemu di Yammy Ice Cream" teriak Hyuk kencang meledek Sooyoung dan Kwon .

"Wah dasar Hyuk curang" ucap Sooyoung kesal yang masih berada di belakang bersama Kwon .

"Tenang saja Sooyoung kita pasti bisa mengalahkan Hyuk, pasti kita yang akan menang"

"Caranya?"

"Hallo…. Hyuk" sapa Sooyoungyang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Hyuk entah dari kapan Sooyoung sudah berada di samping Hyuk.

"Eh jangan harap yah kamu bisa menang" lanjut Sooyoung.

"Lho Sooyoung, Kwon ! Wah curang kalian berpeganagn pada mobil"

"Biarin.." Sooyoung menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Duh enak yah gak capek kaya gini duluan yah bay..bay Hyuk" ucap Kwon yang juga berpeganagn pada mobilnya.

"Duluan ya Hyuk dahh…." Kata Sooyoung sambil melambaikan tanagnnya kepada Hyuk.

"Duh kalau kaya gini malah aku yang kalah" Hyuk pun mengayuh sepedahnya lebih cepat.

"SEMANGAT HYUK!" Hyuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan pada akhirnya dia malah kecapean deh.

Siapakah yang akan menang dalam pertandingan ini? Pasti sudah pada tahu kan yalah pasti pada tau, tidak lain dan tidak bukan tentu saja Sooyoung dan Kwon yang bakalan menang, mereka pun sampai di Yammy Ice Cream sambil menunggu Hyuk datang Sooyoung dan Kwon duduk dulu di kursi panjang sambil menatap ke atas awansambil berbincang-bincang.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hyuk pun datang dengan sangat kelelahan napasnya terengah-engah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia pun perlahan turun dari sepedahnya ia berjalan menuju kursi yang di duduki Sooyoung dan Kwon , belum sempat sampai menuju kursi Hyuk tiba-tiba saja pingsan di jalanan. Sooyoung dan Kwon pun kaget Melihat Hyuk terbaring di jalanan dan mereka berduapun segera menolong Hyuk.

"Eh Hyuk kenapa tuh" panik Sooyoung

"Ayo kita tolong" kata Kwon sambil berlari menghampiri Hyuk yang sekarang tidak sadar kan diri.

"Hyuk…Hyukk bangun kau tidak apa-apa kan" panik Sooyoung sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Hyuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, apanya capek nih" batin Hyuk yang masih menutup matanya.

"Wah harus di kasih napas buatan nih" usul Kwon

"Yaudah cepet sana Kwon kasih napas buatan"

"Ihhh kamu aja cepetan entar dia gak sadar-sadar lho"

"Aduhhh.."

"Asikkkk di kasih napas buatan sama Sooyoung hehehe.."batin Hyuk

"Aishh si Hyuk pake pingsan segala lagi"

"Udah cepetan Sooyoung"

"Ihhh tapi aku gak mau Kwon "

Kwon berbisik di telinga Sooyoung."Udah entar yang ngasih napas buatan bukan kamu tapi supirku oke ini Cuma ngibul-ngibulin Hyuk doang pasti Hyuk gak pingsan dia cuman boong aja..bla..bla..bla.. oke udah ngerti kan."

"Lama banget sih si Sooyoung ngasih napas buatan doang" batin Hyuk, sepertinya Hyuk udah gak sabar.

"Iya deh aku mau"

Sooyoung pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hyuk, selain itu Hyuk sudah merasakan wajah dan tubuhnya memanas.

Lalu Kwon menyuruh supirnya agar memmberi napas buatan kepada Hyuk, Sooyoung dan Kwon pun meminggir ke tepi jalanan sambil menahan ketawa Sooyoung pun mengambil kamera dalam tas kecilnya ia pun mengambil beberapa foto Hyuk dan mengabadikannya.

"Kok rasanya beda sih gak sama kaya tadi anehh" batin Hyuk yang merasa beda tadi seluruh tubuh Hyuk memanas sekarang biasa saja, ya Hyuk gak tau kalau sekarang yang berada di depannya ini bukan Sooyoung melainkan supir pribadi Kwon yang memeang sengaja di suruh Kwon untunk mengerjai Hyuk.

"1…2….3… Cekrik!" seru Sooyoung.

Hyuk pun mendengar perkataan tadi "itu buaknnya suara Sooyoung, terus yang ada di depanku ini siapa dong!"

Belum sempat memberi napas buatan Hyuk sudah bangun duluan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, ia kaget ternyata yang di depannya dari tadi bukan Sooyoung ia pun segera menyingkir dan berdiri.

"Haha… tuhkan bener dia tuh Cuma pingsan boongan doang" ucap Kwon kepada Sooyoung.

"Iya bener kamu Kwon , dasar boong aja tuh anak untung aku dapat fotonya pas dia lagi pingsan hehehe.." jawab Sooyoung.

"Ihh… dasar kalian mengerjaiku" kata Hyuk dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ayo mana janji mu katanya kamu, kalau yang kalah bakal nraktir kan ya kan" ucap Kwon .

"Yayaya.. nae arasho" jawab Hyuk, yang kemudian membelikan tiga Ice Cream satu untuk dirinya dan dua lagi untuk Sooyoung dan Kwon .

Mereka pun memakan Ice Cream itu sambil duduk dikursi di depan toko Yammy Ice Cream, dan kejahilan pun datang lagi di antara mereka, mereka saling bercanda dan pada akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

Setelah puas bermain seharian bersama, mereka pun akhirnya pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing Kwon pulang dengan mobilnya sedangkan Sooyoung dan Hyuk mereka pulang berdua naik sepeda hari ini Sooyoung merasa senang sekali dan mereka juga sempat berfoto bersama.

Sooyoung pun mengatakan kata-kata selamat tinggal kepada Kwon.

"Annyonghi Gyesipsiyo Kwon sampai bertemu lagi" Sooyoung dan Hyuk melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Lalu setelah pulang kegiatan apa lagi ya yang di lakukan mereka berdua ya?

TBC~

Eotteokhae chingu dengan part duanya

Bagus gak kalau gak bagus gak bakal di lanjut lagi nih

Jangan lupa tinggalkan coment dan jejak kalian ya

Saya tunggu Kritik dan saran anda karena

Kritik dan saran anda akan sangat membantu saya dalam

Menulis cerita ini Kamsa hamnida ^^ :D

**_To Mannapsida_**


End file.
